Airbag systems are commonly installed in vehicles. For example, airbag systems are included in many steering wheels. In the event of an accident, the airbag system deploys an airbag to protect the vehicle's occupants from injuries resulting from impact with portions of the vehicle's interior (e.g., the steering wheel). In addition, it is also common to display a logo such as a distinctive design, trademark, etc., for example, of a vehicle manufacturer and/or vehicle brand on the steering wheel. The logo often includes ornamental features and/or a variety of colors. The logo can be provided on an airbag cover, i.e., the portion of the steering wheel that is displaced when the airbag is deployed. It has also become desirable to illuminate or provide backlighting for the logo in order to provide a more distinctive appearance. Providing an illuminated emblem, however, increases the complexity and cost of logo and airbag system.